toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Rocky
Rocky (ロッキー, Rokkī) better known as Ingredient Savior (成分救, Seibunkyū) is a Saiseiya, protector of ingredients. He was abandoned by his father as little, but his father implanted Gourmet Cells in him when he left. He found himself in a cruel world with no one to take care of him. Somehow he menaged and he swore to never let anyone do what his father did to him. He became a Saiseiya to protect the ingredients and kids, because according to him, they are World's treasure and hope. Facing many dangerous things in his life made him very strong and he is considered to be one of the World's greatest Saiseiya. Before becoming a Saiseiya he was one of the Gourmet Knights, an order of Bishokuya that follow a strict "Gourmet Doctorine". Even though Knights are used to fasting so they can survive for a long time without eating, Rocky is an exception because he is not used to it and his dream is eating greatest Ingredients of the Gourmet World. His Saiseiya title doesn't prevent him doing so, because he is allowed to do so with the permission of other Saiseya's. After some time passed, he left Gourmet Knights. He is also a founder and a leader of the Bishokuya Academy, a place where young people of the World who want to become a Bishokuya's enroll. He established it when he became a Saiseiya in order to protect childrend of the World from becoming evil. The Academy has many students and many of them model Rocky. To completely devote himself to protection of ingredients, he became Gourmet Hermit. He is known as The Youngest Hermit (若僊, Jakusen), due to being the youngest Gourmet Hermit that is currently active and as well as The World's Hermit (界僊, Kaisen) because he non-stop travels around the World in search for misuse of ingredients. Appearance Rocky is a tall, handsome young man whose appearance is that of a teenager. Even though he looks as young as a teenager, when he shows his angry face, it looks like he is mature. His body is muscular, but at the same time it can be as if he was just an ordinary guy. Reason for this is when he is tense his muscles seem to appear and show the result of all the training he did trough years and when not tense he seems like an ordinary guy who won't even harm an ant. He has dark purple long hair, which is messed on forehead with many strands descending towards the eyes, which are of the color of blue. He wears a black, sleeveless button-up dress shirt with dark beige cargo shorts and high-top sneakers. When he was little, before his father abandoned him, he was a very cheerful child to smile on his face and never angry, or sad. He had short hair and his blue eyes. He wore quite many different clothes, because his father was rich and he was buying him a lot of stuff, mostly clothes because Rocky would ruin them trough play with friends. The clothes he wore and lasted the most were white shirt with a tree on it, blue shorts and a pair of light brown slippers. Sometime's when he showed his kind face, he would seem to be a girl and sometimes his friends would mistake him for a girl. Sometime when working with his dad, he would wear a white topcoat with his usual clothes beneath. Rocky's teenage self is more different than his child self, if not completely different. Even though his clothe's doesn't really show that, the look on his face shows that. His face expression show's determination and with a close look in his dark blue eyes, it could be seen burning flame that shows his will power. His hair is a little long so it only goes to his neck, covers his eyes a bit and its messy in front. He wore a unzipped, bright yellow jacket with no pockets, black pants with a dark green belt and a couple of slippers. What is new at his teenage appearance is that he now also carries a sword with him, that his guardian who was a blacksmith forged. The swords sheat is tied with a big white binding that his father left him in last moments of leaving. Rocky was a Gorumet Knight at one period of his life. He left it because he couldn't get used to fasting so that he can survive for a long time without eating. He was dressed like the usual Knight. The difference between his teenage self and his knight's appearance is that he now has long dark purple hair with messy on front. What all knights have is a pattern around their eyes. Rocky also had the pattern and it were three straight red lines that go over his eyes. He wore a long black coat with high collar. Under it he wears long shirt that is buttoned with high sleeves. On his legs, he had dark blue pants with black belt and boots. Rocky is a very rich man, because IGO pays him the job he is doing as an Academy Leader in Bishokuya Academy. With the money, he supports the school and gives all the money he gets to new Bishokuya's that start their trip. His usual long hair remains, only this time its tied. He wears big black mantle that covers everything to his knees and on the left side where the hearth is, it has the badge that indicates on his title as a Leader. Under he wears white shirt with thin gray stripes and buttons to the neck. On his lower body, he has black pants and gray boots. He also wears his sword in his left hand that is almost always under his mantle while his right hand is revealed. As a Hermit, he is dressed quite frugally. He wears borwn mantle with clothe's under. He wears his usual outfit and he rips them in fights quite oftenly. Personality History Equipment Abilities Psychical Attributes Hunting Methods Cell Hunting (細胞の狩猟 "Saibō no Shuryō") Saiseiya Gourmet Hermit Intimidation Intimidation (威嚇, Ikaku) is a unique ability beings have that allows them to strike fear into the hearts of their opponents, resulting in either fleeing or being scared unconscious. In some cases, it has been shown that one who has Gourmet Cells is able to merge intimidation with their Appetite Devils, resulting in a more intense state of fear that can even scare multiple beasts in one single try. It has been shown that Intimidation can actually be projected from objects as well, depending on what actual material said object is made from, resulting in the appearance of the beast that can strike fear so long as the user keeps their tool in hand. Rocky's intimidation is merged with his Appetite Devil, which means that his intimidation can be more fierce and stronger. It resembles that of a titan. His intimidation has a rather unique look. Its hair is a bright yellow color and it's made of thunder's so its always spiky. He has one giant eye in the middle of its face and it appears that it doesn't have a mouth. It has a muscular body with giant eye on his chest's and black lines all around its body. There are also claws that are very sharp on both hands and legs. Whenever releasing his intimidation lightning sparks start to appear on the ground and around Rocky, because of the electric nature of his appetite devil and the more concentrated he is the stronger his intimidation becomes. At best his intimidation is able to scare even the beast's of level 867, which is quite rare for Saiseiya's. Unlike Toriko who has two appetite devils, Rocky has only one which still needs training to get to Blue Devil. Even though its not stronger then Blue Devil, it is even stronger then Red and is on the good way to become stronger. Knocking Sword Knockin : Gourmet Cells Trivia *Character's appearance was based on Yu Kanda from D.Gray-man manga/anime. *He has the same name as one of the main characters of the Rocky Series *His theme song is Invaders Must Die by The Prodigy Category:Human Category:Male Category:Saiseiya Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Former Gourmet Knight Category:Bishokuya Academy Category:Gourmet Hermit